Sizzle
by BrandeeLee17
Summary: Bella goes to Phoenix the summer after Edward leaves. After reinventing herself and realizing her love for Jacob she begins to get her life together. Little Angst. Slight OOC.


Hey guys! You haven't heard from me in about 2 years so I figured that I would test out my new writing skills!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any characters in this story…well legally I don't!

Warning: There will be lots of cursing and sexual content because well I'm 18 now so if you don't like it turn back now!

All outfits, piercings, tattoos etc. are on my page.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

This has to be the longest plane ride in the history of plane rides. I was both ecstatic and regretful that I was leaving my mom's home in Phoenix. I had decided that paying a visit to my mom was the best thing to do after Edward's disappearance off of the face of the earth. That's right, I can say his name now and the feelings that I held for Edward in the past has been replaced with complete forgiveness and understanding. Well at first it was hatred until I realized that he was leaving for my own good.

While I was away, Jacob and I spoke every single day. We talked about everything from how far along he is on the rabbit, to how the pack finally got rid of that red-headed bitch Victoria. That's right, no more Victoria! As Jake and I talked more I slowly began to realize how much I am in love with him. And lately, there has been constant over the phone flirting. It reached its peak the week before I was scheduled to come home.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Jake!" I said enthusiastically._

_ "Hey Bells!"_

_ "What did you do today?"_

_ "I worked on the rabbit, then I had a pack meeting and then I went to the gym!"_

_ "Why are you still going to the gym, you are already a big ball of muscles!"_

_ "Are you saying that's a bad thing?" he said in a playful tone. I laughed and said,_

_ "No I'm not"_

_His voice dropped to an unusually low husky voice as he asked,_

_ "Are you saying that it's a good thing?" _

_My breath hitched and I could feel the warmth of my arousal._

_ "Maybe I am"_

_The silence was thick as both of our breathing became short._

_ "Bella….", he groaned, "you have no idea what things I think about sometimes, dirty things. I think about you all the time. I think about kissing you, licking you, biting you. I feel like such a pervert."_

_By now I knew I was going to have to change my underwear after this conversation._

_ "I think about the exact same things Jake. It's insane how much you turn me on."_

_ "Fuck Bella….."_

_ "Jake I lo…."_

_ "Bella, dinner's ready!" yelled my mom with her impeccably perfect timing._

_ "I'm so sorry Jake but I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"_

_ "But Bell….."I hung up before he could say anything else. _

**End Flashback**

We still haven't brought up that conversation. I'm too scared to.

I always forget that now that he's 18, his voice has reached that incredibly husky tone that makes me shiver. I love him so much and I have to tell him.

After this realization, I decided that it was about time that I reinvented myself completely. I decided to take advantage of the beautiful Phoenix sun and gained as much of a tan as I could seeing as I was damn near clear before. I took a trip to the hair salon and fearfully asked the hairdresser to dye my hair red, not bozo the clown red, but red like Ariana Grande red. When I was walking out of the hair salon admiring my new locks, I saw a tattoo shop. I ran in and decided to get 3 piercings and 2 tattoos throughout the summer. The piercings were on my cartilage, the inner edge of the top of my ear and my belly button. I chose the bellybutton ring that was a sunflower that was made out of sapphire, my birthstone. Those hurt like a bitch but they looked amazing.

Now the 2 tattoos that I chose were very special to me. The first one, the only one I told Jake about, was of an infinity sign but the end was broken open with doves flying out of it. It representing my freedom of being on earth for an eternity. This was located on the side of my left foot which was extremely painful. I had to will myself not to break out in tears.

The tattoo that Jake had no idea about was the one that was located on my right side. The tattoo was of a dream catcher like the one he gave me last year but I had to artist place a wolf paw print in the middle of it. It is the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen and I can't wait to show Jake.

I picked out my outfit with him in mind. I'm wearing blue, purple, and pink tie dye shorts, a think white tank top, white Toms (I know they are hipster but oh well), white pearl earrings, and a gold bow ring. I curled my hair and placed a white headband right behind my bangs. I kept my makeup light like always wearing only mascara, eyeliner and pale pink lipstick. Honestly how long is this fli…

_Ladies and gentlemen please return to your seats and buckle your seat belts. We are preparing for landing._

I drew in a big breath as a big smile slowly spread across my face.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

I awkwardly stepped out of the cab desperately trying to juggle all of my bags at once. Once I got a hold on them, I made my way towards the old cabin like home that I was so familiar with. I made my way to the garage where I knew Jake would be. Right when I sat my luggage down I felt myself engulfed in a strong muscular hold.

"I missed you so much Bells"

"I missed you too Jake"

I pulled away and just stared at him. He was bigger than when I last saw him and his face matured since the beginning of the summer. When I got to his chest and arms, I paused. Not from the rippling muscles under his beautiful skin but because of the beautiful intricate designs that were there.

"Jake what is that!?" I delicately traced the designs until I reached the half-sleeve on his arm. In the middle was a swan.

"I wanted to surprise you….do you like it?" God, his voice is so sexy.

"I love it Jake!"

He smiled brightly and grabbed his shirt of the toolbox and placed it back on his gorgeous body hiding it from my sight. He saw me pout and chuckled.

"Now it's your turn to show me what's new on you, well other than the fact that you're no longer a pale face and this sexy new hair. I've always had fire fever"

**JPOV**

God I missed her so much. She chuckled as she began to show me what she did to herself over the weekend. Just by looking at her, I see changes already. She has this new sex appeal that is making it really fucking difficult no to jump her right now. And that hair, god is she trying to kill me! With the way she was staring and caressing my tattoos, I had no choice but to put my shirt back on unless we'd be christening this garage in more than one way.

The first thing she pointed out was the ear piercings that she had told me about and then she showed to tattoo on her foot. My girl was a trooper to get a tattoo there. After she showed those she paused.

"Now the ear piercings are pretty bad ass and the tattoo on your foot was pretty brave but it is pretty girly." I told her playfully. She just smirked and lifted up her shirt. I stood there in shock not only did she have another piercing on her belly button but she had another tattoo on her ribs of a dream catcher like the one I gave her but it had a wolf paw print in the middle of it. I reached out and gently touched it. Bella's eyes fluttered shut.

"Bella…."

"I love you Jake"

My eyes widened as I looked into her eyes to see if there was a hint of doubt in them. All I saw was pure love.

"I love you too Bells. So much."

I leaned forward and lightly touched my lips to hers. Bella wasn't having that. She grabbed me by my pant loops and pulled me flush against her body. I let out a loud moan. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she granted me access. As our tongues began to battle for dominance, she somehow led me towards the hood of the rabbit. When we reached the hood I pulled away for air.

"Bella, _uuughh_ baby, we need to _shit_ slow down before _fuck me_ before I take you right here _god damnit_!" I tried to get my words out but it was extremely difficult when she was sucking, licking and biting down my neck. She kissed back up my neck to my lips, grabbed my lips between her teeth and tugged.

"Fuck it!"

I picked her up, squeezing her tight cheeks, and roughly pushed her into the wall. She let out a loud moan.

"God yes Jacob! Ugggghhhh!"

I crashed my lips to hers and we began roughly fighting for dominance again. She grabbed the edge of my white v-neck and ripped it off my body. Then she placed those plump lips were my chest tattoo was and started kissing and licking every design on there.

"Mmmmm Jake, did I tell you how fucking sexy I think your tattoo is. Uuuuuggghhhh it turns me on so much! I want you so bad!"

"God baby I want you too. Shit Bella, you're so fucking sexy!" I growled

We began kissing again and I placed my hand on the bottom of her shirt to lift it up when all of a sudden I heard someone walk in and say,

"What the hell!?"


End file.
